Super smash saw 2
by Utamate
Summary: Sequel of Super Smash Saw. Nana hasn't forgotten her time in the game, but now, with her anger of the people she's lost in her, she wants to play a game.
1. Hello, Marth

It has been a year since Nana escaped from Jigsaw's nuthouse, she has been through alot, walking barefoot on glass, digging under her eye to get a key, even cutting off her own arm.

She had lost alot of people she had known. She lost Link to the Machine Trap, she lost Pit to Pound Of Flesh, she even lost her love, Popo, to the Venus Fly Trap.

Going through not only physicial, but also mental torture, she was happy to be alive, she appreciated her life, and she never wanted to give it up.

However, she felt mad, sad, anything but good, she could never get the memory of seeing Popo die in the Venus Fly Trap out of her head, and you might be able to guess how she took out her anger...

You thought it was over... but I assure you... the games have barely even begun...

* * *

Marth woke up in a room, all he could taste was metal, and blood.

He started trying to yell, but the device on his head kept his mouth shut.

As Marth tried to get up, he noticed that his arms were tied to the chair he woke up in.

He tried to yell even more, but then he heard a door behind him open, then he heard footsteps, and then he saw a person walk infront of him.

"Hello, Marth..." said Nana, "I want to play a game, the device on your head is currently keeping your mouth shut... however, if you fail the challenge, it will ironically rip your mouth open. I will give you a hint to how to get out. Others say that you are "screwed" now, but you have a chance to unscrew yourself... Live or die... the choice is yours..."

Marth finally struggled out of the rope, and right when he got out, he heard a ticking sound.

"Let the games begin..." said Nana.

**60**

Marth feels all around the trap, trying to find a way out of it.

"Remember," said Nana, "Others say that you are screwed now, but you have a chance to unscrew yourself."

He tried just pulling out the trap, but all he did was hurt his head.

**45**

Marth tried to yell out for help, all that came out was a muffle.

He then looked at Nana, and ran up to her.

Nana then got out of the way before he tackled her, and then punched him.

"You don't have much time left." said Nana.

**30**

Marth reached back for his sword.

He then panicked.

"I took your sword, so don't even try." said Nana, smiling at Marth.

**20**

Marth grabbed the chair, and threw it at Nana.

The chair does hit her, but she gets up fast.

"Don't you realize, Marth, you're not trying to save your life..." said Nana, "You're just trying to take mine, all attacking me will do is end your life..."

Marth then lifted Nana, and threw her to the wall.

**10**

"Marth, It looks like you've wasted too much time..." said Nana, "You definitely have lost your chance."

Marth fell to his knees and yelled as hard as he could, but just like the other times, only muffles came out.

**5**

He kept trying as hard as he could to get more out than muffles.

**4**

**3**

Marth stopped trying and looked at Nana, desperate for mercy.

**2**

**1**

"Game over..." said Nana.

The device opened, ripping Marth's jaws about a foot apart.

Nana watched as he bled, and soon fell to the ground, dead.


	2. Hello, Samus

Nana lifted up Marth's corpse with all her might, and threw him in a room with tons of dead body, but remembers to take off the trap first.

She puts her hands to the sides of the trap, and unscrews the screw on each side, then unscrews the one on the back, then takes off the trap.

"Didn't get it, huh?" asked Nana, "Welp, time for the next victim..."

Nana walked down a dark hallway, and grabbed a tranquilizer, not strong enough to kill a person, but strong enough to keep them out for awhile.

She then walked out the door.

* * *

Samus woke up in a room, she was sitting in the only safe area, the rest of the room, were just 20 feet of razor wire.

"Huh?" asked Samus, confused, "What's going on? SOMEONE! HELP!"

On an unreachable side of the room, Nana walked in.

"Nana!" yelled Samus, "Help!"

"Hello, Samus" said Nana, "I want to play a game, as you see, there is an exit on the other side of the room, but to get to it, you have to go through all 20 feet of that razor wire. When the game begins, you'll be able to move, without the bombs detonating. You will have 90 seconds to get to the exit, before it closes forever. Live or die... The choice is yours... Let the games begin."

**90**

"Nana! I can't believe you!" yelled Samus, angry.

"Then start believing it." replied Nana.

"That is not the real you, Nana!" yelled Samus.

"It is now..." said Nana.

"Let me out!" yelled Samus.

**75**

"You'll have to get yourself out." said Nana.

"The rest of the smashers'll find out!" yelled Samus.

"Not if you die in here." said Nana.

"Why do you do this?!" asked Samus, "You have no reason!"

"I do have a reason!" yelled Nana.

**60**

"Then what is it?!" asked Samus.

"People do not appreciate their life until they have to work to save their own!" yelled Nana.

"Let them find out themselves!" yelled Samus, "Don't just kill them about it!"

"We've basically seen it all, Samus, only this kind of stuff showed me the light!" yelled Nana.

"You're insane!" yelled Samus.

**45**

"Samus," said Nana, "You've lost half your time, if you wanna live, get going."

Samus then looks at the timer, that says **00:42.36 **and is quickly counting down.

"Oh god!" yelled Samus, scared, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Samus ran into the razor wire, and cut herself deep in the leg, causing her to stop.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Samus, in pain.

**30**

"I endured the pain of my games," said Nana, "Can you?"

Samus ran through more, and cut her arm deeply, almost slicing it off.

"If you want to live, you must endure the pain." said Nana.

**20**

Samus looked at the timer and cried, knowing the pain was going to be horrible if she were to live.

She ran through more of the wire and one cut right through her waist.

The top half of her falls on top of alot of wire, while the lower half falls to the ground, both parts immobilized.

**10**

"Looks like it's safe to say Game Over." said Nana.

Samus was in horrible pain, and now cut in half, was quickly bleeding to death.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Samus as she reached out for the exit, which was still 10 feet away.

**5**

**4**

Samus continued yelling, and desperately used her arms to move to the exit.

**3**

**2**

"Samus..." said Nana, getting Samus to look at her.

**1**

"Game over!" yelled Nana.

The door on the exit closed and locked, trapping Samus in the razor wire.

Nana smiled at Samus, and left.

"No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Samus, as Nana closed the door from which she entered in.

Samus yelled for help, and cried as she used her arms to go through as much wire as she could, but died from major blood loss after she got about 6 inches farther.


	3. Hello, Fox Hello, Falco

Nana walked through the hallways, and went into the room Samus was in.

She used a special device she had made to grab both halves of Samus, and left.

After leaving the room, Nana went to the room with the dead bodies in them, and threw Samus's corpse in there.

"Should've focused on the game, Samus..." said Nana, as she closed the door, and went to get the next victim.

* * *

Fox woke up in a room, on the floor.

"What in the..." he said.

"Fox!" yelled Falco, from the room on the other side, with a glass wall keeping them seperated.

"Falco, what's going on?!" asked Fox.

"No idea," said Falco, "but we need to find a way outta here!"

Nana walked into another room, seperated from Fox and Falco, also with a glass wall.

"Hello, Fox. Hello, Falco. I want to play a game." said Nana, "You two must work as a team if you are to survive, however, only up to one of you can leave this game alive. Around in each of the rooms are bombs which will detonate at the end of the game, but there is a way to stop it. Falco, you must find the key in the toilet behind you, which is unfortunately filled with needles. You then must throw it in the hole infront of you. Then, it goes down to Fox, he will decide who lives, and who dies, he will hit a button, they both are labled, so he knows which is which. One will detonate the bombs in your room, Fox. The other will detonate Falco's room. Once a button is hit, the timer will stop, and whoever is still alive earns freedom. If Fox hits a button before Falco does his part, the doors will forever be locked, and the timer will tick down. If you do not complete this game before the timer, with 45 seconds on it, hits 0, the bombs in both of your rooms will detonate. Live or die... The choice is yours... Let the games begin..."

"Nana, you little-" yelled Falco.

**00:43.49**

"Falco, go in the toilet!" said Fox.

Falco looks inside the toilet.

"I don't see a key!" he yelled.

"You don't look for it, you search for it!" yelled Fox.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh!" said Falco, annoyed.

**00:27.38**

Falco puts his hand in the toilet filled with needles.

"Ow!" he yelled, in pain, taking his hand out.

"Falco, are you trying to kill us?!" yelled Fox.

"Listen here! I am trying to save one of us!" Falco yelled back.

"Then get that key!" yelled Fox.

Falco stuffed his hand in the needle filled toilet.

**00:10.27**

"GAH! THIS HURTS!" yelled Falco.

"Come on!" said Fox, "GET THAT FREAKING KEY, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"

"GOT IT!" yelled Falco.

**00:03.28**

Falco throws the key in the hole.

**00:01.93**

Fox hits the button and the timer stops at **00:00.19**

"FOX! YOU LITTLE FREAKING-" yelled Falco, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The bombs in Falco's room detonated, and blew Falco to shreds, turning him into paint on the walls.

"Oh my god..." said Fox.

"Congratulations, Fox," said Nana, "You are still alive... the door in your room has unlocked, and you have earned your freedom... So many people are just so ungrateful to have their lives... but not you, Fox... at least... not anymore... Well, Fox, aren't you grateful to be alive?"

Fox nodded, and opened the door, he looked back to see Nana had disappeared, and walked out.

* * *

"I guess that's why Nana has been doing that... She wants us to want to live..." thought Fox.

Fox finally found freedom, and walked outside the nuthouse of a building.

He looked back, smiled, and ran, all the way back to the smash house.

* * *

Nana smiled as she talked to herself.

"Well, the first survivor of my games..." she said, "I'm happy for him, even though he didn't expirience pain, these games have mental torture as well, I can tell, that the torture of blowing up his friend will never leave him... but it'll be ok... He's happy to be alive, and that's all I wanted..."

She walked through the hallways in search for the next victim, the next person to play the games.


	4. Hello, Red

Red woke up with his hands tied behind his back, laying down on a floor.

"Huh?" asked Red, "What's going on? Where am I?"

Nana walks into the room, from a hidden door.

"Nana!" he yelled.

"Hello, Red." said Nana, "I want to play a game, as you see, you have had your hands behind your back. The device keeping them there is a bomb. All you have to do, is get yourself out, and run. but beware... the device has blades at each end, so you will sustain pain, In then end of sixty seconds, the bomb will detonate. Live or die... the choice is yours... let the games begin..."

Nana left the room, and a timer on the wall starts.

**58.23**

"Oh no!" said Red, "Nana! Let me out!"

He wiggled around as to try to get out, but didn't get anywhere close.

"Aw, man." he said, "What the heck do I do?"

Red just layed there, watching the timer tick down.

"There's no way out..." he said sadly.

**42.19**

"I'm gonna die..."

He moved with his legs, and pushed himself to the door.

"LET ME OUT!" yelled Red.

He layed there, and then figured out what to do.

"This'll hurt..." he said.

**29.91**

Red starts pulling his hands.

"GAH!" he yelled, as his hands slid about a centimeter on the blades.

His hands start to bleed.

**18.36**

"Please! Someone!" he yelled.

The timer ticked down as Red sat there, crying.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" Red continued.

**9.12**

"HELP ME! PLEASE! I'M GONNA DIE!" he yelled.

**4.28**

**3.41**

"Nonononono!" said Red as he saw his last 3 seconds tick down.

**2.75**

**1.22**

"NONONONONONONONONONO!" he yelled again, seeing himself at the last second.

**0.02**

"AHHHHHHH!"

A red light on the explosive lit up, and the device detonated, blowing up Red's arms, some of his legs, his back, and ultimately, his lungs.

He tried as hard as he could to breathe, but failed.

After about 1 minute, Red fell on the ground, on his own blood and guts, dead.


	5. Welcome Back, Popo

I went back in... I had to stop her... I know she has her reasons, but she has gone to far... I brought Roy along with me. We have to stop her together.

* * *

Fox and Roy found a stone building, which they knew was the place where Nana takes her victims.

"This is the place, Roy." said Fox.

"Wow... I'm still surprised about how many people she's killed." said Roy.

"So am I, but she's also been though alot." said Fox, "Remember when she finally got back to the Smash House? She came all bloody, hurt, crying, and all she told us was that alot of people died... she was the only survivor."

"I wonder what'll be in store for us this time." said Roy.

"Yeah, me too" said Fox, as they entered the building.

* * *

I have been working on an potion, something, that could bring him back. I love Popo, and I never wanted to lose him.

I found his dead body in the corpse room, and have been testing on it, I've tested 2 potions on him so far, both did nothing, but I'm confident about this one. My love might just return.

* * *

Nana was in a room, mixing a bunch of liquids, with a smile on her face.

"I'm almost done, finally." said Nana.

She looked at a dead body, it was the body of her love, Popo. Who had died in the Venus Fly Trap.

"We'll finally be back together again, Popo." she said, smiling, "Finished."

She poured the potion in a glass, and turned to Popo's body.

"Attempt number 3," Nana said, "Here goes."

She then poured the potion, half on Popo's body, the other part, in his mouth, she used her hands to make him swallow it.

Nana stayed quiet, and hoped that she'd see him move, or hear him speak.

The silence stayed in the room, and Nana soon teared up.

She sighed, "Man, this'll never work. At this rate, he'll have decomposed by the time I got him back."

"uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh..." a voice moaned.

Nana gasped, and she turned around at Popo's body, he was looking at her, he was alive.

"Nana?" he asked.

"Popo," said Nana, "I think we should play a game."

"Huh?" asked Popo.

"Don't you think some people in the smash house need to learn to appreciate life?" asked Nana.

"Are you saying, you're actually wanting to do the stuff that person did to us, to them?" asked Popo.

"Yes," said Nana, "Think about it, how some treat each others badly, some trying to suicide, they need to be taught a lesson."

Popo looked at Nana, smiling.

"So, are you in?" Nana asked.

"You have a point," said Popo, "I'm in, but how did you bring me back."

"A potion," said Nana, handing him a peice of paper, "That's how you make it."

"Thank you, Nana," said Popo, walking closer to Nana.

"Your welcome." said Nana, as their faces got about 4 inches apart.

"I love you, Nana." Popo said to Nana, as they closed their eyes.

"I love you too." Nana said happily.

They leaned closer, and kissed.

* * *

We need to find Nana, and kill her, I didn't want to have to do this, but it will never end if we don't kill her. We have to do what we have to do.

* * *

Fox and Roy have been looking for a the room that Nana was in, they've been looking for an hour so far.

"Are you sure she's in here?" asked Roy.

"I'm positive," said Fox, "I am a survivor after all, I should know."

"Ok." said Roy.

They heard footsteps in another room.

"I hear them," said Fox.

"Me too." said Roy, "GAH!"

"AHHHHH!" yelled Fox.

Popo and Nana had jabbed them with needles, knocking them out.

* * *

I sent you an e-mail about this Fox, and I know you saw it. I warned you not to come back. That if you came back, you would not survive my next game, since you have been though mental torture last time, It's time to get physical. Either you or Roy will die. Maybe both of you. Give your life to save Roy, or kill him to save your own life. Who will live, and who will die? The choice is yours...


	6. Fox vs Roy

Fox and Roy woke up in a room, they both had metal helmets on their heads, with spikes coming out of them.

"What the?" said Roy.

"Oh no..." said Fox, "She got us!"

"We'll survive this, Fox," said Roy, "We'll live, then take her life."

A video turns on, it wasn't recorded, it was a video chat.

"Nana!" yelled Fox.

"Yes?" asked Nana.

"I'll freaking kill you!" yelled Roy.

"Well, only one of you get the chance..." said Nana, "but you both could fail, inside of both of you, is a key, Fox, the key for your trap is in Roy. And vice versa. That helmet you have on you is the only way to get yourselves open, and get the key. If you get the key from the others body, he will bleed out and die, for sure, 100%. It is currently 4:55. When the clock hits 5 o' clock. The spikes will go inward, and impale your head. Live or die... Make your choice."

"You're gonna die, Nana!" yelled Fox.

The connection ends. The time hits 4:56.

**4 minutes**

"One of us has to die." said Roy.

"I've already won, I'm not just going to die." said Fox, getting up.

Roy quickly gets up, and jumps out of the way causing Fox to run into the wall.

"We have time, Fox!" yelled Roy.

"I'm going to be the one to kill her!" yelled Fox, "YYYYEARRRRGGGG!"

Roy dodges the attack, causing Fox to hit his face on the wall.

Fox runs up to Roy again.

Once again, Roy dodges, and Fox falls on the floor.

**3 minutes**

Fox and Roy got up, and runs towards each others, they both hit each other and pass out.

* * *

Popo and Nana watch as the timer ticks down.

"I'm guessing we have nothing to worry about." said Popo.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll wake up before the time runs out." said Nana.

"They're at 2 minutes. It's maybe they have a chance." said Popo.

* * *

**2 minutes**

Roy wakes up and sees Fox, still out like a light.

"I'm sorry, Fox..." said Roy.

Fox opens his eyes, waking up, and they burst wide open as Roy jabs the spikes on his helmet right into Fox's stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Fox.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Roy.

Fox was bleeding horribly and in a few seconds, was dead.

**00:01:01.49**

Roy put his fingers through the holes he made, and pulls.

"Oh my god." he said.

Fox's flesh rips as Roy pulls open his body.

Roy sticks his hand in and looks around in it.

"Come on! Where is it?!" said Roy.

**00:00:42.93**

Roy pulls out some of Fox's insides, like his heart, lungs, intestines, and so on.

"Man, this is disgusting." said Roy.

**00:00:29.18**

All of a sudden, Roy feels something metal in his hand.

"Huh?" he asked.

He pulled his hand out, and saw he had found the key.

**00:00:17.84**

Roy finds the lock and takes the key.

"There it is." he said, as he turned the key, and the helmet came off.

**00:00:05.39**

"Sorry, Fox." Roy said.

**00:00:00.27**

The clock hit 5 PM, and the spikes on Fox's helmet went inward.

Fox didn't feel a thing, he was already dead, he did, however, bleed even more.

"I'll find Nana," said Roy, "I'll kill her for you, This won't be in vain."

A door opened, and Roy went through.

* * *

"We're gonna need to keep on eye out." said Popo.

"I gave you the instructions for the potion, If I die, you can bring me back." said Nana.

"Got it." Popo said, "Get another message ready."

"Ok," said Nana.


	7. The Final Trap

Roy looked around the building, looking for Nana.

"Where is she?" he asked, "She's gotta be somewhere."

Footsteps were heard from behind Roy.

"What the?" he asked, "Who's there?"

Roy followed the footsteps, and then all of a sudden saw a door close.

"Got ya." said Roy.

He entered the room and saw a girl, in a pink parka, working on a potion, with lots of others around her.

"FOUND YOU!" Roy yelled.

The girl turned around, it was obvious it was Nana.

"So," she said, "You did find me."

"Time to die!" yelled Roy, "Looking for this?"

Roy pulled out his sword.

"Yes," said Nana, "Looks like you found that too."

"Your little "game" is over, Nana." said Roy.

He slashed his sword at Nana, when the sword hit something, Nana was out of the way.

"Don't you realize, Roy?" asked Nana, "My game will never end, Long live the game!"

Roy took the sword, and stabbed, it went right through Nana.

Nana, however, didn't scream from pain.

"Y- You, c- can't live..." Nana said weakly, "You will die... I- I k- know i- it."

"I will live." said Roy, "and you freaking know it!"

Nana hands Roy a tapeplayer, with a tape already inside.

"P- Play it..." said Nana, taking her final breath before falls, dead.

Roy does as she says, and hits play.

* * *

**TAPE RECORD**

_Hello, Roy. If you are reading this message, you have killed me. You have decided not to spare my life, but just because I am dead, it does not mean that it is over. The games have barely even begun. If you think you've gotten all you need to stop me, you are wrong. There are two more people you need to find in order to stop the game, however, I will be back. I will soon return. Due to Popo and I learning a little recipe. A potion, that can bring a dead body back to life. Unfortunately, it will not be used for you. With the potion, Popo and I shall live forever, we shall never truly die. At this point, Popo has taken your sword, and also has Marth's sword. If you do not spare other peoples lives, do not expect others to spare yours... You are finished._

**TAPE OVER**

* * *

Roy grabs for his sword, but he gets nothing, then looks to the door and sees Popo, with 2 swords.

"Hello, Roy." said Popo.

"Popo?!" yelled Roy, "You too?!"

Popo takes the swords and slices off Roy's arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roy yelled.

"If you do not spare other peoples lives, do not expect others to spare yours..." said Popo, then slicing off Roy's legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Roy again.

He falls over, and can only move his head.

"You have lost the game, Roy." said Popo, grabbing the door handle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Roy, shaking his head crazily.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Game Over." said Nana.

* * *

"Game Over." said Popo.

He slid the door closed as Roy screamed and was left in the room.

Roy looked at Nana's body, which was now drenched in not only her own blood, but Roy's blood as well.

He took a breath, and breathed out, ever since then, he never took another breath.

The light in the room turned off.

Leaving Roy in the room, in darkness, never to be seen again.


End file.
